percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Where Lindsey Belongs
Where Lindsey Belongs (X overs a lot, particulary with Eragon) By Krspace T Characters (Will change) OC, Zoe Jackson; Lindsey Smith, Garrow Eragonson, Tollen, Greg, Evaren, Lyanna, Annastasia, their dragons, Non OC Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, Percy, Annabeth, Jayfeather, Saphira, Thorn, Hermes, Zeus Intro After the great battles, between the heroes and the villains, led by Sidious, peace had been ensured across the worlds. A new begining has been issued for worlds torn by war, violence, and unrest. In Avataria; a peacful benders academy has begun in the souther air temple; in Greenia Ben Ten and Omi aren't trying to kill each other, Voldemort has been defeated by Harry Potter. A new generation of heroes, the descendents of the heroes who fought in the battles are being trained for even greater things. One of them is Zoe Jackson, the daughter of Percy Jackson, god of lakes and rivers; and Annabeth Chase; Goddess of Civilization But many issues still remain. The 10 eggs that Eragon, Arya, Aang and Katara rescued from the era of the ancient Elf, Dragon war still remain, several of them have yet to hatch. But could one daughter of Hephestus be one of these new dragon riders???? The Story Part 1 Now, 3 years before Kronos was revived, and 17 years after Brisingr; Last Olypmpian and Eclipse, those two endings slightly altered, their lived a demi god by the name of Lindsey Smith. Her father was Hepheastus, and thus she was an accomplished smith, but she had some, issues sort of say "Gaw, Boys. Its times like this, I wish I was a hunter" Lindsey stormed out of her cabin, followed by a few of her half brothers. "Oh come on Linds, it wasn't that bad" "You melted my bra in the smithy!" Lindsey yelled back. "It was a accident, I was looking for my missing card and I accidently knocked it over!" "Oh, you mean these" she held a Yu GI Oh Card in her hand. "I still had it from when you guys started to fight over who got to use the furnace first, gaw what am I saying, holding cards randsom!" she tossed him back the card. She stormed off. "Hey, come back Lindsey!" Its not as if Lindsey had anything against the hunters, in fact she was good friends with the Hunter Leia, the mysterious black haired girl with two different shaded blue eyes (Oh, big reward by the way, if someone guesses her parents, I have two hints in here), but she had asked about it, and she would never get to practice her passion as a hunter, smithing iron. "Sometimes I wish I could just get away from it all" she sighed by the lake, looking up at the clouds. "I wonder if its like this, elsewhere." And the clouds are similar, when we travel a little across the universe, to the world of Alegesia. On top of a mountain in the lovely spine mountains, tall forest cloaked peaks not far from the sea, stands a great hidden city, almost as grand as Olympus. This is the riders new headquarters, and leading them is none of then..... "Okay, all riders come to the center pavillion now" a tall man with fair skin and pointed ears called. Behind him was a large saphire shaded Dragon, Saphira. "Don't mind if I, just listen in, do you Eragon?" a voice said telepathicly. Turning, Eragon saw a middle aged gray tabby cat, with blind eyes. He walked calmly up to Saphira before jumping up, landing on top of her upper left leg, where he sat and licked his front paw. "Jayfeather, of course" Eragon nodded. "It's not like you wouldn't find out anyway" "Your right there old friend" he meowed. "I''ts nice to see young warriors in training....reminds me of the clans''" he stopped, and looked at his paws.' ''Now Jayfeather comes from the Warriors series. In a fanfiction. net story, 10 new keys, he and Eragon were two of the 10 keybearers chosen to save the worlds. Now since then, a great disaster has raked the clans, and Jayfeather is the only one left. He gained a elf like immortality, from Hades after he rescued Persephone. Long story. Now, he divides his time between his two greatest friends; Eragon and the earthbender Toph. "Master Eragon" a group of students said racing in. Following them were the two other masters; a tall, black haired man with a red dragon anmed Thorn; Murtagh, Eragon's half brother. Also behind him was a fair black haired elf with honey like skin. Behind her was a green dragon named Emmerant. This was Arya, his wife. With her was a young boy with pointed ears and black hair, their son Garrow. Now before him were the new riders they were training. The first one was Greg, a human male with brown hair and blue eyes age 16. He wears black with a large scar under eye. He is the most proficent in combat, his dragon is named Dragon Snarls gender male color Brown Next was Lynna, a Elven female with starlight white hair long with green eyes age 15. she wears Brown and a highly proficent at nature magics. her dragon is Venus gender female color Pink Following is Evaren, a Elven Male with black hair with long bangs and black eyes age 13, he wears Green and is the dragons healing specialist, his dragon is named Dragon Healios gender female color Golden Bronze Coming behind him is Annastasia, a human Female with tanskin, red hair and blue eyes age 17. She wears Blue, and is a Healing specialist, her dragon is named Ingorf Gender male color white Lagging behind a little is Tollen a Elven Male with Honey skin, black hair and Green eyes age 15, who wears Brown, and is a Archery Specialist, his Dragon is Tammila gender female color Yellow Green And in front of them all is Jessica Storm a offworld (and borrowed OC), Human Female; Age 32 and Wears Brown, and she is the oldest, as well as, Leader of young group her dragon is named Dragon Hurricane gender Male color Blueish Gray, her brother is Alex Storm (Who married Bianca Di Angelo) "Now, I want to congradulate you all for passing your basic training, you have proven your skill after breaking up the argument between the people of Teirm and Belatona. You have saved this land from another war. However, we must never loose sight of our goals, and most of all, we still have 4 eggs, four riders somewhere. I want to charge you all with a mission, if you see anyone who has the possibility, the will, the heart of a rider, bring them an egg to be tested" "Yes sir!" Part 2 Meanwhile Lindsey was just lying on the side of the lake, when she noticed something. It was a familiar large black hound; Zoe's pet Mrs. O' Leory. She was sniffing around in the woods at the other side of the lake, sniffing around. Curious, and like all Demigod, ADHD'D, she followed Mrs O Leory actually belongs to Zoe's father; Percy Jackson. He and his wife, Annabeth, were among the demi gods affected by two extremely powerful crystals that reacted from being in the same world, crystals that came from the beginings of time and space; Annabeth's gem of Civilization, which crash landed on the world and Percy's Gem of Immortality, which he found under the golden apple tree guarded by Ladon. This caused them, as well as Grover, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse and Bianca (Who had been brought back to life by two different Hades being on the world),to turn into a new type of god. They have the immortality and stuff, but not the morphing things the other gods do, and retain the ADHD and Dyslexia issues. As their daughter, Zoe inherited the immortality, but few out of the gods know this in their world Following the giant dog, Lindsey saw her sniffing at a glowing hole, in the middle of the air. Barking happily, and loudly, the giant dog walked through it and vanished. Being all ADHD and the like, Lindsey poked her head through, and was sucked in. She opened her eyes to find herself in a glowing rainbow like space. Mrs. O' Leory was flying, and litteraly flying, as was she when she was looking down. Then Mrs O'leaory vanished, as did the wierd space. The weird space is a portal, generated by special Dexlab (Yes, I mean Dexter, from Dexter's Laboratory) portal generators. They have them scattered across important places in the worlds; Olympus, The Rider Temple, Percy's House, Amity Park, Dexlabs, ect ect. But if you are still in a portal as it closes, you get dropped off somewhere along the route. Lindsey somehow now found herself holding on to a branch, overhanging a giant, waterfall. Shivering, she started to slowly climb up. "Brrr, this is freezing. Stupid dog" Meanwhile "Not this thing again" Greg sighed. He and the other new riders were inside a greenhouse, the meditation garden. It was lush and green forest with trees that seamed more at place in the Amazon or Congo then the mountains of Alegesia, with a small creek running through it. At both ends of the creek were small ponds, dotted with water lilies and other water plants. A underground pump and filter, both imported, filtered the water and returned it the top. Both Thomas, a legendary hero and leader of the world of Greenia, and Ashoka Tano (From Star Wars the Clone Wars), the keyblade wielding former jedi; had recommended a quiet spot for the students to practice extending and clearing their minds. Also, it was a heck of a lot warmer then the rest of the mountains during the winter. Dotted around the entire indoor enviorment were statues, painted like Fairths and put here to inspire the young trainies with life like statues of some of the greatest heroes that ever lived during the defeat of Darth Sidious. To be precise, the statues here are of Thomas, Tonto (Whose statue was always white with bird droppings), Omnitrix the first, Alex Storm, Wendy, Karia, Seras Victoria, Ben Tennyson, Kiki Benjamin, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Omi, Jade Chan, Sarah Philips, James Hiller, Zak Saturday, Francis, Drew Saturday, The four original penguins; Rico, Kowalski, Private and Skipper, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, XJ9, El Tigre, Waffle the cat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Numbah 1, Courage the cowardly dog, Ed, Batman and the rest of the justice league, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Bianca, Clarisse, Anakin Skywalker, Po, Kratos, Alex Russo, Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, Spongebob SquarePants, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Xion, Riku, Melody, Ash Ketchum, Jayfeather, Aelita, Jeremy, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Jaden Yuki, Aang, Katara, Socka, Toph, Ashitaka, Sari Sumdac, Optimus Prime, Optimus Primal and his fellow Maximals, Dinobot, Phineas, Ferb, Ashoka Tano, Lexeaus, Xigbar, Axel, Larxene, Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz, Perry, Waspinator, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Mary, Beau and his C Force companions, and Maddy the lost adventurer. "You will keep doing this, thing, until you can hear one, and know all" Eragon shook his head exasperated. "I spent months on this, with a war raging just to the far south, I think you can handle it" (The dragons were busy, well doing dragon stuff. I don't know what they learned about, and they won't tell me, stupid lizards, uh, don't tell Saphira I said that) "But its boring, and last time I meditated for too long, a chicken laid an egg on me!" the greenhouse wasn't just for warmth and quiet. Eragon had placed a few animals, imported from the wild rich world of Greenia, to help the students learn to listen to the minds of others. Along the stream, a group of large tortoises were slowly nibbling off large chunks of leaves. A few macaw's chewed on nuts up in the branches. A Iguana basked on a tree branch overhead. Frogs croaked on the pond's lily pads, with visible catfish and perch swimming below them. A flock of Canadian Geese honked by the waters edge. Jayfeather was told not to bother them, if he could even catch one! Also, Eragon had placed a flock of chickens in here, to supply the riders with fresh eggs. It was Garrow's job to collect them daily. "Well, that egg didn't taste that good anyway" Lynna smiled. "Not funny" "Well, see you in a few hours" Eragon left them with good humor. "I have to attend a no heroes left behind meeting, but first Percy, Arya and Annabeth are joining me for bowling" "What!" "Yeah, first to bowl a strike wins 100 dollars, and well, I don't want to loose" "Oh, that's just great, leave us here while you go out and bowl" "Oh, and don't bother pretending, I have wards for that" "Drat" Meanwhile "Sssoooo, ccccooolllllddddd" Lindsey shivered as she finally got up from the freezing cold branch. (That was hanging over the Iginula falls). Still shivering, she noticed something, a strange thing in the foilage only a ADHD person could find without looking, almost like a unmoving part. Poking it, she found her way through a illusion, into a beautiful city. Gasping in aw, she then saw a shift character sneaking out of a building, with a large orange stone. "Stop, whoever you are" she said unsure. The stranger turned, and looked at her before dropping the stone. "Why, if it ain't one of Chi Ro's little students. How you got here, I won't ask, but I know how your getting out" he showed off a watch with a green background to a black hourglass, but its sides were girly pink. "Fear the stealer of the Barbtrix, the bringer of chaos, fear I, Johnny Hurricane!" Lindsey drew her sword from her sheath. Part 3 "Now, Demi God, prepare to face one of the universe's most powerful weapons!" he hit the watch on his arm. A blinding flash of green light filled the area, as the stone rolled into a corner. Then, instead of Johnny standing where the light had been, there was this large blue monkey, with 4 arms. "SPIDERMONKEY!" The omnitrix is a watch like weapon from the series, Ben Ten. It is uses by the protagantist, Ben Tennyson, to change into different alien forms. One of my most devoted fans, Omnitrix1, allows me to use several of his OC characters, like Tonto, Johnny Hurricane and Jessica Storm, and some of these guys possess their own watch's. "That's, impressive" she admitted, drawing a celestial bronze sword from her side. "But it'll take more than that!" "Really!" he screeched, as a web like string flew from his tail, grabbing her sword. Struggling, she struggled to hold it against him. "My master has given me a nice little charm that hides the sound of this fight from the people here, oh ah! Your alone!" Lindsey bent her sword a little, cutting the web, and causing the monkey man to stammer. "Impressive, perhaps you wish to serve my master" he made some monkey noises while jumping "he just loves Demi Gods!" "Whoever your master is, I'm not interested!" she yelled. Running at him, she slammed her sword, but there was another flash of green light. "FOURARMS!" he yelled, now a four armed warrior with red skin. Lindsey battle senses were already observing how the device worked. He hit the button, a symbol like the one on his watch, and that seemed to control the transformation. Johnny grabbed the sword and easily yanked it from her, knocking her into a building. He snapped it in half, leaving the bits of bronze lying on the ground. "HEY!" "Sorry, but where your going, your not going to need a weapon" he pounded his fists and approached her, before pile driving all four hands at her. She rolled away, the giant brute falling over, as she grabbed the pointy end of her ruined sword, as well as the strange stone. The stone started to shake. "HEY!" Johnny yelled, pushing himself up "Your not going to take that! I had to spend a week trying to sneak past that stupid cat!" he turned his watch, and there was another green light, but that's what Lindsey had been waiting for, and she tossed the sword end. There was a spinning green and pink explosion, as Johnny flew out of the blast human and into a wall, the wrecked watch falling next to him, covered in green static. "NO, you ruined my watch, that I stole!" he yelled. "I'm sorry, but your not worthy of such a great weapon!" "Then, maybe I'll take a greater prize!" he punched Lindsey clean in the face, causing the stone to be knocked out and fall off the cliff face. "No!" Lindsey yelled running after it, forgeting that a cliff was there. She tried to flap her arms feebly before falling. "Staff of my lord, the bender of time, come to me!" he yelled as a golden light filled his hand. A staff covered in time like marks formed in his hand, before he jumped after Lindsey, who was closing in on the stone as they plummeted hundreds of feet. "No you don't, power of my lord, speed me!" time bent faster around him, causing him to make fast time against the lead Lindsey had. "How is he doing that?" she thought to herself, as she hugged the stone. She thought she heard it crack, but she had her eyes closed, before she felt herself hit a plume of leaves on the forest floor. She pushed herself up, before noticing the broken stone. Something had broken it, and what had was staring at her. It was a strange little orange reptile, with bat like, leathery wings and already sharp claws and teeth. Lindsey knew just what it was, a dragon! The little creature chirped, before she pushed herself down to touch it. Immediatly, she felt a horrible cold, painful feeling in her palm where the dragon touched her, like a spider bite. "What, did you..." she lost conciousness. She had been hit by his staff. The staff of which Hurricane possesses was imbedied with dark power by his master. This allows him to manipulate time, from speeding up his falls to causing those it touches to age into dust. Rico the penguin from Madagascara and Boomer the Rowdy Ruff Boy from the Powerpuff gilrs are among this staff's victims "Hey, why isn't she being effected, she's supposed to be aging rapidly, like Boomer and Rico, wait!" he spotted the little creature nuzzling against her. "NO!" he yelled loudly. He raised his staff, before a fireball struck him in the chest, causing him to roll away. He pushed himself up to see Jayfeather, the tom cat quickly running to the downed demi god. "And here I thought I was wasting my time with a bit of marigold" he muttered to himself as he applied a paste to her injury, before purring at the sent of her gewdy insignia. "Hurricane!" he hissed. "Last warrior" He spat back. "You've gone too far! Stealing eggs from my chamber why I was collecting herbs!" as he said that, a torrent of flames formed near his tail, and a thundery mix near his mouth. Two weapons appeared there, both key like. A weapon with fiery design, with a keychain like a thunderbolt, appeared from the flame. Another resembling the 5 clans of warriors appeared in his jay, ended with a star. Keyblades are powerful weapons from the kingdom hearts game series. They are weapons that can lock or unlock any door, as well as grant magic and light to the user. Jayfeather obtained these weapons in his adventures during 10 new keys. Jayfeather ran at his scent. Hurricane swung his staff, but sensing the movement in the air, he flicked his tail to use his fire keyblade to block the attack. He used this to strike at his leg, breaking Hurricane's ankle, causing the dark warrior to drop his staff. Growling, he flicked his fingers. A portal of darkness formed behind him, and as he grabbed his staff and hobbled away, a few neo shadow heartless rose form the ground, large black creatures sort of looking like evil dark mutant cricket demons. Heartless are creatures without hearts. They are generally slaves to those with dark powers. They steal peoples hearts, and the keyblade is the best weapon against them Jayfeather took in their scent, before he slashed them down with no miss. He then turned his blank eyes towards the girl, and her dragon. "I'm going to need some help" he thought to himself, before he sent a volt of thunder into the air, shaking the area. "Blahhh!" Greg fell over in the meditation. "Oh come on" Annastasia cried. "Wait, that's Jayfeather! Something must be wrong" Jessica dusted some dirt off herself. "Right" they said running out of the meditation garden. It took them about 10 minutes to get there, and they all gasped in surprise at the new rider girl. "Someone call master Eragon!" Part 4 Lindsey slowly opened her eyes and herself in a old bed, covered in a few blankets. The room was rather empty decides for this cat that was sitting at the end of the bed. "Finally, your awake" a voice said inside her head. Turning confused, all she saw was the cat, it was gray and appeared to be blind. "Um, who said that?" "I did" the cat looked at her as the voice rang in her head again. "AH, TALKING CAT!" Lindsey scrambled out of bed. "Oh come on, its not that freaky, its not like I'm a psycho talking penguin" his voice rang in her head again. "Psycho penguin?" Jayfeather is reffering to Rico, a penguin from a world called City Zoo, and his decscendant Smasher. Jayfeather is on good terms with the penguins, and was saddened when Rico had died during a confrontation with Johnny Hurricane several years ago "Don't ask, where was I, oh yes I am Jayfeather, the last warrior of the great warrior clans" "Huh? Well, I'm Lindsey, Lindsey Smith, um..." "Yes, and a daughter of Hephaestus, a demi god who had spent 4 years at camp half blood, a full timer, your more of a dog person and your more afraid of heights, your blood type is A+..." "HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT!" "Oh, I read your mind, so sorry, its a old habit of mine" the cat jumped off the bed casually. "Oh, can this day get any weirder" she sighed. "It can, and it will, now hurry along" sighing she got out bed and into the ancient looking city. Keeping up with the rather agile cat, she noticed a lot of plants, as if they were a part of the structures of most buildings. "Yes. to answer what you are thinking, the plants are a part of the buildings, its a elvish style" "Stop reading my mind... did you say elvish?" it was then that someone else appeared from behind a tree. He was a little kid, with raven black hair, and pointed ears! "Jayfeather" he said happily, picking up the cat. Jayfeather then began to struggle. "Let go of me, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not a kittypet, now put me down!" he hissed. "Um, I don't think he likes being petted?" "I don't!" "Jayfeather's just a old sour cat, oh your the new rider, I saw how you took on Hurricane, that was sooooo awesome, you were like swish, and he was like ahhh. Your super cool!" "Oh well thank you, um but what's a rider?" the little kid's eyes were glowing. "Your just like Mama and Papa, you got this cool mark on your hand" she looked at the strange new scar she had somehow got "And you touched a dragon egg, and it hatched!" "A what!" "Um, Garrow, mind letting me explain" Jayfeather said mentally. Getting out of the boy's grip, he jumped down to the ground, and walked off towards another building, which Lindsey and Garrow followed him into. Following him down a long flight of stairs, they found themselves in a large room, made of brown stone with a pool like moon light in it. Sitting on a pedastal were 3 more eggs. Lindsey then heard a loud meow, and turning she saw Jayfeather jumping, with the orange lizard from before chewing on his tail. "Stop that" he hissed, and the lizard let go of his tail, and crawled over to Lindsey's feet. It arched its back against her leg rather like a cat. "Yes, now where was I, oh yes this is always the difficult part, Lindsey you are now on another world" She laughed loudly. "Oh, another world, that's hillarious!" Garrow and Jayfeather were staring at her. "This is always the hardest part, now Lindsey, there exist many different worlds in the universe, and each is different, my world was different then these ones, as you can tell by this greatly handsome talking cat" silence "and well, this world with our little 3/4 elf here and the dragon that is currently eating your shoe lace" Lindsey moved her foot away from the little thing. "You come from the world we call Olympian Manhattan, a world as you know, with the greek gods, and why I do have some favorites among the gods, Hades, Persephone, Artemis; there is a problem, ol thunder head" "You mean Zeus, right?" Jayfeather nodded. "He's just a grumpy old man! He's always making life so stressful, you should of seen how long it took for Papa, and all of friends, to convince him to let Mrs. Jackson to design the rider capital, and now, well..." Garrow seemed worried. "Wait, Zoe's mom's been here!" "Oh yes, she and Percy's friends are very active across the worlds, but that's not the point, the point is that, Zeus is a very anti cross world guy, he made it Hades on earth to try and get any of our things, like the portal generators that brought you here, the swirling color thing, its an old invention of this brainy guy named Dexter, but we have a slight issue, um high, you can handle the rest, um right?" Jayfeather acknowledged a young man, a familiar one to Lindsey. He had a aviator's hat, winged sandals and a caedecus. "Hermes!" "Yep, um well I just thought I'd come to warn you, Zeus and his negotiations with Eragon, did not go well." Lindsey was very confused "Zeus was not happy, and that's an understatement, when he heard that you had become a rider, Lindsey, and now he's coming to remove the problem!" the dragon yelped and hid behind her foot. "But Zeus can't do that! He, I think its a he, is innocent!" Lindsey cried. "And if a rider's dragon is killed, their mind could collapse!" Jayfeather meowed. "But I like my mind!" "Now, normally I don't go against Zeus like this, but I ow you Jayfeather, from that celestial bronze chainsaw incident with the penguins, and you need to get those two out of here!" a portal opened behind them. "Got it Hermes!" Jayfeather picked up the little dragon and jumped through. "Thanks Hermes!" Lindsey smiled as she dissapeared. "WHERE IS THE GIRL. THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT ANY DEMIGOD LEAVES MY INFLUENCE. IF I HAD IT MY WAY, THE OFFWORLD HEROES WOULD BE ALL DESTROYED, STARTING WITH THAT TONTO!" Zeus roared appearing in a burst of fire. "AND YOU HERMES, I DON'T CARE IF YOU SWORE ON THE STYX TO HELP JAYFEATHER WHEN HE NEXT REQUESTED IT, YOUR GOING TO PAY, HERMES I ORDER YOU TO SLAP YOURSELF FOR 168 HOURS!" Hermes lost control of his left arm as it began slapping him in the face. "Ow, when could, Ow, do this, Ow!" "Hemes, that information, is classified, you thieving piece of Hydra snot" Category:Original Character Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Crossovers